<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Alone, Found Together by Chibi_Twan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373682">Left Alone, Found Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan'>Chibi_Twan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Drunk Texting, Gen, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad Gay Richie Tozier, Slow To Update, Soft Richie Tozier, Texting, They All Forgot, They all left Derry, They are not in Derry, Waiter Richie Tozier, Whatsapp, cursing, stalkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting text messages from random numbers is nothing new, getting texts from complete strangers that are already saved in your phone with shit like nicknames, birthdays and even first names filled in. That’s definitely worrying.<br/>Or<br/>The Losers all have each other's numbers saved to their phones as they leave Derry, it's just that now that they've forgotten everything. Why do they have these strangers phone numbers saved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Losers Club &amp; Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left Alone, Found Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thoughtofanobody.tumblr.com/post/630213202212421632">https://thoughtofanobody.tumblr.com/post/630213202212421632</a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why is it so hard to figure out how to post images :'( because I can't figure out how to post those screenshots of the group chat, I'm sharing the link to my Tumblr where I have them posted. I'm going to type everything out for AO3.<br/>https://thoughtofanobody.tumblr.com/post/630213202212421632<br/>I recently changed my Tumblr name to match my username on here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>